


Pantry Shenanigans

by Woon



Series: My Guilty Pleasure pairings Gotham Edition [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Implied Blow Job, Implied handjob, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, hiding in a pantry, naughty shenanigans, threat of being caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Zsasz helping Ed 'relax'.





	Pantry Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> short little blurb for a pairing no one asked me to write.

       Face burning red as Victor nibbled at his neck, “Not here, please.” Here, being the kitchen pantry, Oswald’s pantry. “What if we get caught?”

      “Olga’s off today. Relax, Riddles.” Victor’s hands swiftly undoing Edward’s pants.

      “When you said you needed help in the kitchen I thought you meant…”  His words trailed off as Victor slipped his hand inside his shorts, “Oh dear…” 

      The subtle hitch in Ed’s tone as he said those last two words brought a smug smile to Zsasz’s face, as he stroked Ed’s cock. Causing the taller man to whimper every time he stopped, “You have to be quiet, babe.” 

      “You said Olga was off today,” biting his lip when Zsasz resumed stroking him.

      “Yeah but the Boss is home,” That was the main reason Zsasz didn’t drag Ed up to one of their rooms. Soft chuckles when Ed got squeaky, Victor went back to nibbling on Ed’s neck.

      “Wha-what if he comes to the kitchen?” It was well known that Oswald likes to do his snacking when Olga is not about, Oswald always feels like she was judging him. “What if he comes in the pantry?”

      “Pretty sure you’ll be the one coming in the pantry, Riddles.” Grabbing the back of Ed’s neck with his free hand pulling Ed closer, kissing him to stop Ed from responding to his quip. “Relax, babe,” pulling back slightly, letting go of Ed’s member, “ I left a plate of peanut butter cookies out for him to find. And a bottle of wine.” 

      “That won’t keep him from hearing us in here, Victor.” Eyes going wide when Victor squatted down in front of him, “Oh dear…” His pulse speeding up at the hungry look in Zsasz’s eyes.

       “Be a good boy, nice and quiet and maybe I’ll swallow,” the hitman purred.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, slap that kudos hard. If you love it, comments show me you care. If you hate it, well somethings aren't for everyone.


End file.
